club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seth4564TI/Will Music Jam '19 be based on the Ultimate Jam?
UPDATE 5/17 EDIT: Hagrid debunked all of this. No Ultimate Jam rooms for us! Yay! This next Music Jam will most likely be an Ultimate Jam, and I have some reasonable theories on why I think they will use some Ultimate Jam rooms. So, let's start off with the newspaper. Does that look familiar to you at all? No? Let me show you a newspaper that original CP made during the Ultimate Jam. They used the Epic Show background for this year's Music Jam ad. But, that's not the only time they used that background. They used it again THIS week. Why do they keep using the Epic Show background? I've got another picture of a recent newspaper for CPR. This time, it's from Ask Aunt Arctic: If I remember correctly, couldn't you specifically do a dance crew thing at the Ultimate Jam, which was at the Forest? Also, that question was asked in the Ultimate Jam newspaper, too! And, CPR used those two Penguin drawings, of course: Also... That is another newspaper image from CP in 2012, showing the Ultimate Jam Backstage room. And guess what? That is from this week's newspaper, showing the Ultimate Jam's backstage room. Why in the world would they be using a majority of Ultimate Jam backgrounds, showing the Epic Show and UJ's Backstage room in the newspapers? If that's not enough, then here's something else: The construction. So, you may be wondering... Yeah, construction is here! It shows that the classic Music Jam rooms are coming! What's wrong with it?- No, that's incorrect. CPR used construction for the Coffee Shop, Ski Village, Beach, Dock, and the Lighthouse, which are the same rooms that were from old Music Jams that returned for the Ultimate Jam. However, guess what? For some odd reason, CPR did not include construction for the Snow Forts, Forest, Cove, and Iceberg, which were newly decorated for the Ultimate Jam. That's oddly specific rooms not to give construction to, right? "But if they were being decorated for Ultimate Jam rooms, wouldn't they just use ultimate jam construction instead?"- No, because they show Shake It Up advertisements, and I'd imagine CPR wouldn't want to remove those just for there to be a few boxes. So, construction is telling us CPR will most likely use Ultimate Jam snow forts, Forest, and Cove (And probably the Mine Shack), and there will be no Penguin Band performance at the Iceberg. If I manage to find anything else that may hint towards an Ultimate Jam, I will post it here. What do you think? Bonus Info *We know CPR isn't afraid to use 2012 rooms. They already did a 2012 version of the Medieval Party, and Operation: Blackout, so they are most likely not afraid to use a 2012 Music Jam. *We already know that CPR is going to be using a night sky, which was the twist mentioned last week. Poll If CPR does use Ultimate Jam rooms, let's make sure our voices are heard. Do you want CPR to use Ultimate Jam rooms? Sure, why not? No way Category:Blog posts